Academia de combate Vongola
by MariIceve
Summary: Parece una Academia normal, pero...¿Realmente puede ser un lugar normal si proviene de la mafia? Aprenderás a ser un mafioso, y a pelear como uno, tal y como se hace en el maravilloso mundo de KHR. Ah, y también aprenderás a enamorarte. PersonajesxOCs. Lemmon futuro.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! :3

Bien, este será mi primer fic de KHR, un anime/manga del que me he enamorado completamente ;u;. En ese fic pediré la participación de mis lectores. ¿Cómo será eso? Pues necesito a vuestros personajes, a 20 de ellos.

El fic se centrara en una academia en Italia, aparentemente normal, pero que en realidad los alumnos aprenden a pelear y también todo sobre la mafia.

Los personajes originales (que por cierto, pertenecen a Akira Amano ;u;) aparecerán en su gran mayoría.

Esta es la ficha que se debe rellenar **obligatoriamente**.

Ficha/casting:

**Nombre y apellidos**:

**Apodo**:

**Nacionalidad**:

**Sexo**:

**Edad**: De 14-19 años

**Grado**: Como los grados son de 14 a 19 años, hay seis grados, que corresponden a cada edad.

**Descripción física**: Lo más detallada posible

**Descripción psicológica**: Lo más detallada posible

**Asignaturas**:

-Asignaturas que se le dan bien:

-Asignaturas que se le dan mal:

**Defectos y virtudes**:

-Defecto:

-Virtudes:

**Gustos y disgustos**:

-Cosas que le gustan:

-Cosas que no le gustan:

**Habilidades que se obtendrán en el futuro**:

-Tipo de llama:

-Arma:

-Caja animal: Especie, apariencia, descripción de los poderes y personalidad. Ésta se obtendrá en el segundo trimestre al empezar el curso.

-Habilidades de combate: ¿Cuales son tus cualidades físicas? ¿Antes de entrar en la academia han practicado alguna arte marcial? ¿Cuáles técnicas le gustaría que aprendiera su personaje, de acuerdo a su llama y arma?

**Pareja**: ¿Qué personaje de KHR quieres que esté con el tuyo? Tienes la posibilidad de elegirlo. Pueden ser chicos o chicas, por lo que permito hetero, yuri y yaoi :3. Hágase el amor *u* -y el porno (?)-

Si puedes darme una imagen (o dibujo) de tu personaje, adelante. **NO **se aceptan físicos de personajes ya existentes de animes/mangas.

Los puestos de momento están así, se irán actualizando:

1º.-Ángel Pérez. 3er grado (Mi oc)- Giotto Vongola. 5º grado.

2º.-Hannah Misora. 3er grado (Oc de Makujita)- Dino Cavallone. Profesor de inglés.

3º.-Shiru Nakase. 3er grado (Oc de Niko-chan)- Enma Kozato. 3er grado.

4º.-Rias Andersen. 3er grado (Oc de Kyo Kurama)- Kyoya Hibari. 4º grado.

5º.-Daiya Akairui. 2º grado (Oc de Dayana27)- Reborn adulto. Profesor de "Aprendizaje y uso de las Llamas"

6º.-Yumiko MonteBlanco. 3er grado (Oc de Franbel)- Fran. 2º grado.

7º.-Victoria Musich. 6º grado (Oc de Vicki-chan owo)- Suberbia Squalo. Profesor de italiano y "Estrategias de combate"

8º.-Alexandrine Romanov. 4º grado (Oc de xanyxhi)- Hayato Gokudera. 3er grado.

9º.-Eli Lee. 2º grado. (Oc de Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay)- Takeshi Yamamoto. 3er grado.

10º.-María Ángeles Pérez Rodríguez. Profesora de Castellano y jefa de estudios (Mi oc)- G. Profesor de matemáticas.

11º.-Stephanie Sandoval. 2º grado. (Oc de Fannyneko-chan)- Byakuran. 5º grado.

12º.-Hina Kizunairo. 2º grado. (Oc de kizunairo)- Belphegor. 4º grado.

13º.-Tsukiyoru Hanabi. 6º grado (Oc de shesshomaru102)- Xanxus Vongola. Profesor de Ética.

14º.-Carlos Ernesto Mashimoto. 1er grado. (Oc de Hari-chan)- Tsunayoshi Sawada. 3er grado.

15º.-Ming Shunhei. 6º grado. (Oc de Cecili-hime)- Fon. Profesor de Defensa Personal.

16º.-Daize Napoli. 4º grado. (Oc de KairyHitsugaya)- Colonello. Profesor de Educación Física.

17º.-Pandora Kalkrober. 3er grado (Oc de Yuu-no-shiro)- Alaude. 6º grado.

18º.-Kurae Araragi. 4º grado (Oc de tomoyo0000001)- Spanner. Profesor de Tecnología y Mecánica.

19º.-Ren Oyarce. 6º grado (Oc de Oscuridad de las estrellas)- Verde. Profesor de Física y Química.

20º.-Mikoto Usami Misobushi (Oc de Mikoto Usami)- Mukuro Rokudo. 4º grado.

21º.-Liria Lenoir Blanche (Oc de Aiyuki Mirai)- Daemon Spade. Profesor de Historia.

...

Cuando todos los puestos estén completos, os pongo la ficha de Ángel, mi oc, para que sepaís más de él XD. Por cierto, quiero más ocs chicos que elijan chicos ;u;. Quiero más yaoi XD

**Actualizado el 31/10/2012 a las 23:58 hora española.**

**Segunda actualización el 1/11/2012 a las 17:00 hora española. Quedan 4 puestos, ¡adelante! :D  
**

**Tercera actualización el 2/11/2012 a las 13:42 hora española. Vamos, un puesto más :D. Cuando todo esté lleno, empezaré con el primer capítulo.  
**

**Cuarta y última actualización el 3/11/2012 a las 0:44 hora española. ¡Gracias por vuestra colaboración! :D. Todos los cupos están llenos. Al final tuve que eliminar a una persona porque no me entregó una ficha más detallada, así que puse otro de mis ocs. Estoy ya empezando a escribir el primer capítulo. En el principió se centrará un poco en mi oc, pero luego será todo más general, y más adelante, habrán capítulos dedicados a cada personaje ^^. Gracias por todo, de verdad ;/u/;. ¡Nos vemos pronto!  
**

**P.D: A final he decidido no enseñaros la ficha de Ángel, ya sabreís más de él, poco a poco ewe.  
**

Gracias por todo y espero que os intereséis en mi historia, aunque de momento sepaís poco de ella :'D

¡Os quiero! :3


	2. Inicio

¡Bien! Ya está aquí el primer capítulo ^^. Sé que en este no aparecerán casi todos los personajes, ¡pero no os preocupeís! Saldrán todos con el tiempo, ya que en varios capítulos me centraré en cada pareja ^^.

He recibido otras dos fichas de "Fan de ocs" y "Pinkus-pyon", justo cuando ya están todos los cupos llenos. Lo lamento mucho ;/;.

El ratio de este fic irá subiendo con forme se desarrolle la historia, ya que tengo previsto escribir contenido sexual.

Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Akira Amano, así que créditos a ella :3.

Sin más dilación, ¡os dejo el capítulo, que lo disfruteís! :D

* * *

Era muy temprano, a penas había luz, serían las 6 de la mañana. Se estaba tan bien durmiendo en una cama tan cálida como esa...suspiró en sueños, removiendose entre las sábanas, buscando una posición mejor, pero se giró tanto que...

¡Pum! Cayó de cara al suelo, con las sábanas casi encima de él, ya que con la caída se las había llevado. Aquel golpe le hizo despertar, y soltar un quejido de dolor, además de una maldición. Sentandose en el suelo, y colocando las sábanas en la cama, cojió el móvil de la mesilla y miró la hora. Aún era pronto, pero debía prepararse para el primer día en la Academia Vongola, de la que más tarde se acabó enterando, que era un maldito internado.

¿Tendría que convivir con más gente? ¿En serio? Puso mala cara. Era muy tímido con las personas y le costaba hacer amigos, iba a serle difícil el integrarse...¿o no?

Se levantó del suelo con pereza, bostezando y pasando una mano con su rostro, para intentar despejarse. Cogió la ropa que llevaría ese día. Era el uniforme que debian llevar en aquel sitio (aunque cuando no tenían clase, podían ponerse su propia ropa), y caminó hasta el baño que tenía en su habitación. Después de ducharse y vestirse se miró al espejo. Tenía el cabello corto por la parte de atrás, pero con un largo flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho, aquel ojo...que tanto odiaba. Su canello era de color castaño claro con reflejos rubios. Su piel ligeramente more, y el ojo que tenía visible era de un color miel muy hermoso y radiante.

Su rostro era fino y delicado, se notaba que aún era un adolescente.

Después de que terminó de perpararse, bajó al comedor, dónde allí se encontraba ya una de sus hermanas mayores: Mª Ángeles.

-Buenos días.-Dijo, llamando su atención. Ella le sonrió al verle, y fue a darle un efusivo abrazo, que provocó que el más pequeño se sonrojara, pero le correspondió.

-Angel~ ¿Dormiste bien?.- le preguntó trás plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Éste respondió de forma tímida. No estaba acostumbrado aún a sus hermanas y menos a los abrazos y las muestras de afecto que éstas le daban.

María se separó de él y volvió a sentarse, el chico la siguió. Justo en ese momento, Ana, la mayor de los tres, entraba con el desayuno. Les dio los buenos días, y comenzaron a comer.  
Ana cocinaba muy bien, ése era uno de sus dones, al contrario que María. Ella a penas sabía cocinar, era un desastre, además de torpe e insegura. Recordó, riendose mentalmente, la vez que casi prende fuego la cocina.

Después de desayunar, recogieron todo.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos. Ángel, coge tus maletas y ve metiendolas en el coche.-Le pidió la mayor, de cabellos rizados, dándole las llaves de su coche.

Éste asintió sin decir una palabra y cuando guardó las maletas en el maletero, se subió al automóvil. Las otras dos subieron con él, partiendo hacia el internado.

Ángel miraba por la ventana del asiento de atrás del coche, distraído en sus pensamientos. Tenía algo de miedo...¿Qué tipo de personas habrían allí? cerró los ojos. Aún quedaba un buen rato para llegar, así que aprovecharía para echar una cabezacita. Para él (y para su hermana Mª Ángeles), dormir era lo mejor del mundo.

* * *

Aquella era la segunda vez que se tropezaba por el camino. Suspiró, lamentándose por su torpeza. Cerró sus ojos marrones, algo nerviosa. Era la primera vez que estaba en Italia. Era un país fascinante para ella, muy diferente a Japón.

Salía del hotal donde se hospedó los dos días antes de empezar el curso.

"No debí haber llenado tanto las maletas...a penas puedo con ellas." Suspiró nuevamente. Decidió coger un taxi, por lo que cuando divisó uno que estaba aparcado en la acera, se subió.

El taxista, al ver que era extrajera, decidió hablarla en inglés.

-¿A dónde desea ir, señorita?.-le preguntó amablemente el conductor, después de salir del coche para ayudarla a guardar las maletas.

-A-a la Academia Vongola, por favor.- Respondió Hannah (que así era como se llamaba) tímidamente. El hombre asintió con una sonrisa, poniendo el coche en marcha y conduciendo hacia aquel lugar.

Una vez hubo llegado, bajó junto con su equipaje y pagó al taxista, que con un "Grazie", se fue, dejando a la joven justo en la entrada.

Tomando aire, cogió aquellas pesadas maletas, entrando al recinto. Se sorprendió nada más entrar, pues aquel lugar era hermoso.

Podía ver a lo lejos el gran edicifió, pero antes había un magnífico jardín. Habían flores de muchos tipos, pero abundaban las rosas balncas, que resaltaban ante el verde de la hierba y los arbustos. Un ancho camino de piedra le conducía hasta el edificio.

Hannah estaba maravillada. Aquel lugar era de ensueño, el edificio, más que un internado o una escuela, parecía una mansión.

Estaba tan distraída mirándolo todo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba delante de ella, pero que le daba la espalda, por lo que se chocaron.

Casi cae al suelo, pero aquel hombre, que parecía tener buenos reflejos, pudo agarrarla antes de que eso ocurriera.

-Perdona, ¿estás bien?.-¿italiano? la japonesa abrió los ojos, pues antes de caer los cerró por el miedo. Cuando tuvo sus ojos abiertos, pudo ver el rostro de un joven, que parecía preocupado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse con intensidad.

-E-e-estoy bien...-se separó de él, tratando de que no viera su cara así de roja como estaba. Aún así lo miró de reojo. Aquel joven...era hermoso. Su cabello era rubio, un rubio muy bonito, y sus ojos de color castaño oscuro, que estaban llenos de dulzura y preocupación. ¿Sería un alumno? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, parecía un poco mayor, pero no pasaría de los veintitrés años.

-De acuerdo.-le sonrió, pero cuando iba a decirle algo más, otro hombre, de aproximadamente cuarenta años, de cabello negro y vigote, le interrumpió.

-Jefe, debemos entrar ya, se hace tarde.

-Cierto Romario.-Asintió manteniendo su sonrisa, y miró a la joven, que observaba sin intervenir.- ¿Eres estudiante?.- Preguntó, Hannah afirmó con un "sí".- bien. Tenemos que ir al salón de actos. Siempre hay una pequeña presentación al principio. Ven con nosotros, así no te perderás.- Aquello fue un salvavidas para la joven, pues temía perderse en ese sitio. Ella aceptó con una pequeña y linda sonrisa.

Los tres entraron en el edificio, dirigiendose al salón de actos, que ya comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos y profesores.

Hannah miró de nuevo a Dino, antes de aejarse de él para buscar un asiento.

Había sentido algo extraño...en su corazón.

* * *

Mientras iban pasando los minutos, la sala se iba llenando de gente, provocando un fuerte ruido. Algunos alumnos y profesores que ya se conocían entre ellos se saludaban y mantenían alguna conversación, mientras que otros alumnos dejaban las maletas al fondo de la sala, para más comodidad.

En el escenario, trás el telón, Mª Ángeles, la hermana de Ángel, que ya había llegado junto con sus hermanos, caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa.

-S-señor Timoteo, ¿De verdad tengo que salir ahí a hablar?.-señaló con un dedo tembloroso al público, aunque no se veía nada ya que el telón les ocultaba a los dos.

El susodicho soltó una pequeña risa. Era un señor mayor, de cabello ya cano, con bigote, y orbes castañas y afables. Era el director de la Academia: Timoteo Vongola.

El hombre se acercó a la joven, y puso su propia mano en el hombro de ella, para infundirle ánimos.

-Debes superar tus miedos, María, así te harás más fuerte.- es el consejo que le dio. La española miró, cogiendo confianza, cosa que la mayoría de las veces le costaba horrores.

-¡De acuerdo, lo haré!.-halzó los puños con energía, Timoteo rio al verlo.

Éste se fue, y el telón comenzó a abrirse, mostrando a María delante de todos los presentes. Ella suspiró, y cogiendo el micrófono que le entregaban, pidio silencio. La sala en un instante estaba silenciosa. Sonrió tímidamente.

-Bienvenidos a la Academia Vongola.-miró a todo el mundo. Habían muchos estudiantes nuevos.-Mi nombre es Mª Ángeles Pérez Rodríguez, y soy la jefa de estudios y profesora de Castellano. Primero, el director dirá unas palabras. Por favor, señor Timoteo, suba al escenario.- Le pidió, por lo que el hombre subió, trás los aplausos de los allí presentes.

-Soy Timoteo Vongola, y soy el director de ésta Academia. Bienvenidos sean ustedes. Espero que en éste nuevo curso, odos obtengan el mayor número de conocimientos posibles, pero que tampoco olviden disfrutar y pasarlo bien. También, hacer amigos es lo más importante, porque son como tu familia, siempre estarán ahí.- Dijo eso último, posando sus ojos en sus nietos: Giotto y Tsunayoshi Sawada. Éstos le devolvieron la mirada, junto con una sonrisa.- Les deseo mucha suerte a todos.- con ésas últimas palabras, el hombre bajó del escenario.

María, de nuevo con el micrófono en las manos, cogió la lista que le proporcionaron.

-Bien. Ésta lisla será puesta en el hall, en el tablón de anuncios e información, pero no os la voy a decir. En ésta lista, están los nombres de los alumnos y sus habitaciones.-Iba leyendo el papel, pero dijo antes que con forme se les iban nombrando, podía irse con su compañero a su respectiva habitación.

-Ren Oyarce estará con Tsunayoshi Sawada, en la habitación número veintisiete.-aquellos dos jóvenes se levantaron, cogieron sus maletas y se fueron.

Seguía nombrando al resto de alumnos. ¿Su hermano estaría con el nieto mayor de Timoteo? Aquello le sorprendió, pero le hizo sonreír también. Poco a poco, la sala fue quedandose vacía.

Todo el alumnado (en general), se encontraba nervioso, por este nuevo curso, por sus compañeros, deseando que la convivencia fuera buena, pero sobretodo, por los profesores. Esperaban que no fueran demasiado severos, y no los hicieran arrepentirse de haber pisado esa escuela.

Quizás...no se equivocaban del todo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo XD. Lo siento si es algo soso, pero es que lo escribí en casa, y suelo tener más inspiración si lo escribo en el instituto xDDDD. Si deseaís la lista que menciona María, para que sepaís quien está con quien en cada habitación, me decís y la pongo :3

(Por cierto, esa María soy yo, y Ana es mi hermana xD)

En fin, espero que os guste, y espero reviews /U.

Byebye :3


End file.
